El amor es de colorAmarillo
by Aru Stark Black
Summary: Esta historia narra los sentimientos del Yellow Wind Ranger hacia una chica que antes era malvada, pero no se atreve a decirlo, gomene pésimo summary,leanlo es primer historia sobre power rangers.
1. el amor es

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers Ninja Storm no me pertence, es propiedad de Disney y esta basado en hurracainger sentai, los personajes no son míos salvo esta historia que esta apunto de comenzar.**

**Es un DustinxMarah es romantico y la trama es después de vencer a Lothor por segunda vez.**

**El amor es de color….AMARILLO**

Todo era confuso para Dustin Brooks el Yellow Ranger, se sentía inevitablemente atraído por Marah una de las ex villanas de Lothor el ninja oscuro que quería apoderarse de la tierra, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la última batalla y ahora era un sensei en la academia ninja.

Estaba sentado en la playa, ese día las clases habían terminado temprano y lo estudiantes habían marchado temprano a casa, sus amigos cada quien se había marchado a lugares distintos para esa tarde y el no quiso acompañar a ninguno ya que no se sentía con ánimos para escuchar a los chicos.

Decidió que era momento de regresar a casa ya que se acercaba la hora de cenar y no quería preocupar a sus padres, estos no sabían nada de su condición de maestro ninja ni nada por el estilo, solo sabían que asistía a la escuela y que trabaja de medio tiempo en la tienda de deportes de Kelly.

Al llegar a su casa su familia lo esperaban para cenar, pero en verdad no tenia muchos animos de estar con ellos sentía que algo le faltaba y bien sabía lo que era, muy dentro de si pensaba que era un cobarde, cualquiera que lo oyera de la academia diría que no es cierto, el se enfrento a Lothor sin poderes y salió victorioso pero la cobardía a la que Brooks se refería era el no poder invitar a una chica a salir con él en una cita, le era fácil hablar con otras pero no con Marah.

Suspiro largamente, cuando su madre le dijo-debe de ser una chica muy linda para que ese suspiro fuera tan largo-termino comprensiva y sonriéndole- vamos a cenar y nos cuentas ¿ que te parece Waldo?.

No me llames Waldo mamá-comenzó a decir el chico-dime Dustin.

Pero si te llamas Waldo, cariño- hablo la madre dulcemente y ahora a cenar Waldo Brooks que ya esta todo listo.

El chico obedeció a su madre, la verdad era no mejor discutir acerca de su nombre que era algo tonto, pero su madre era aficionada a esos juegos de busca a Waldo, y en vista de eso ese fue el nombre que ella eligió para él, aunque en verdad no creía que el nombre le sentara bien.

La comida estaba transcurriendo tranquila hasta que la Sra. Brooks comenzó a preguntar al Yellow wind ranger acerca de la chica por la cual suspiraba.

Anda Waldo, dime ¿Cómo se llama la chica que te gusta? ¿es bonita? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Dónde la conociste? Eran demasiadas preguntas y todas hechas al mismo tiempo que el pobre ninja de la tierra no sabía que contestar, además si Marah era muy bonita, su edad era menor que él, como la había conocido pues la había conocido cuando ella y su hermana estaban en el bando del mal, y sin mencionar las muchas veces que los habían querido eliminar,pero no podía decirle eso a su madre, y solo se limito a contestar, si es bonita,tiene mi misma edad y la conoci en un día de carrera de motocross, mamá y se llama Marah Watanabe.

La cena termino tranquilamente sin mayores contratiempos y en completa tranquilidad…..

Mientras en la escuela ninja la familia Watanabe la cena transcurría en un alboroto como era desde que las hermanas habían llegado a formar parte de la familia.

Chicas, vamos a cenar-decía un Cameron un poco alterado- Marah, Kapri, mi padre nos espera para comenzar.

Las hermanas se llevaban constantemente bien, pero había días en los que Kapri molestaba mucho a su hermana menor como sucedía en esos momentos y el motivo era Dustin Brooks.

Deberías aceptarlo, te gusta, te gusta-le decía la chuca rubia en tono de burla a la castaña la cual no se defendía y lo único que hacia era sonrojarse al máximo de lo que le decía su hermana, para fortuna de ella en ese momento llego su primo Cameron para que así al menos durante la cena Kapri dejara de molestarla, puesto que en la presencia de su tío Kanoi no era capaz de seguir haciéndolo.

Gracias por la comida- dijeron todos a la vez y comenzaron a degustar los alimentos que había preparado Kanoi, el era un buen cocinero y en verdad le gustaba cocinar para su familia, y aunque no le hubiera gustado lo tuvo que aprender ya que desde que su amada esposa había fallecido se había tenido que hacer cargo de su hijo, y ahora con la llegada de sus sobrinas igual tenía que cuidarlas.

Deberías preguntarle a Marah, tío Kanoi ¿Cuál es su relación con Dustin Brooks?-comenzó a decir Kapri con el fin de molestar a su hermana y hacerla rabiar. No crees que es mal visto que salga con él puesto que él es su maestro en su entrenamiento ninja.-finalizo la rubia.

Yo no salgo con Dustin, tío-se defendió la chica—es más casi no hablo con él.-mientras hablaba se iba poniendo cada vez mas roja.

Cameron no podía creerlo ese día Kapri se la había pasado molestando a Marah con su amigo y la pobre no se sabía defender de lo que ella decía.

Kanoi solo oia la discusión entre las dos hermanas, en verdad era muy diferente la vida ahora que ellas estaban ahí con ellos, pero si se había dado cuenta de algo importante, es que los sentimientos de Marah hacia el joven sensei de la tierra eran fuertes y viceversa ya hablaría con él sobre los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su joven sobrina.

Niñas dejen de pelear-intervino Kanoi-sigamos comiendo y Kapri no molestes a tu hermana con esos temas-concluyo firme el sensei.

Si tio-respondieron las dos chicas en tono obediente- mientras que la cena continuo ahora con una platica sobre lo ocurrido durante el día en las clases de las dos y en las clases que había impartido Cameron.

Ya mas tarde casi a media noche había dos personas contemplando las estrellas mientras pensaban muchas cosas,pero sobre todo que quizás mañana si se armarían de valor para poder expresar sus sentimientos el uno hacía el otro. Esas dos personas eran Dustin Brooks y Marah…..

La noche transcurrió tranquila y sin contratiempos la paz de la tierra ahora estaba a cargo de los Dinothunder Rangers los cuales ya los habían ayudado para siempre a terminar con Lothor y desde ese momento ya no tenían poderes ranger, pero como habían dicho quizás ya no eran Rangers pero aun así seguían conservando el poder necesario para poder defender su ciudad y a las personas que amaban ese era el pensamiento de Dustin, el defendería a Marah, asu familia y amigos de cualquier amenaza que llegara a la ciudad donde vivían.

Ese día había amanecido con un sol radiante y el día pintaba para ser esplendido , lo mejor que ese día no tocaba clase en la academia lo cual en otros tiempos hubiera sido un buen pretexto para ir a la playa con sus amigos,pero pareciera raro, él quería ir a la escuela wind para ver a Marah.


	2. inevitablemente me gustas

Cap 2.- inevitablemente me gustas….

Ese día se levanto y salió de inmediato de su casa para así poder ir a la escuela Wind Ninja aunque ese día no tenía que impartir clase, mientras iba rumbo allá se topo con una de sus mejores amigas Tori, la cual iba con dirección a la academia.

Hola, Dustin- saludo alegremente la chica- ¿Adónde te diriges? –pregunto su amiga al castaño.

A la academia-respondió- voy a entrenar un rato y espero poder hablar con el sensei Kanoi-concluyó el chico un poco nervioso, no le gustaba mentirle a su amiga, pero no sabía que diría acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Marah.

Si quieres te llevo-, voy a ver a Marah iremos de compras y a comer algo- hablo la rubia- anda sube a la camioneta. Los dos amigos iban en camino a la escuela ninja, los dos iban charlando animadamente sobre lo interesante que era las clases y su misión como maestros ninjas.

Este tiempo ha sido muy tranquilo, no lo ¿crees Dustin?-cuestiono la ojiazul a su amigo, pero el chico que iba su lado no respondía ni hablaba con tanto animo como otros días, es mas solo contestaba en monosílabos.

¿Qué te sucede, Dustin?-le interrogo la chica- estas muy serio, pensativo, algo que no es común en ti. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes algún problema?, bien sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que sea.

El chico sabía que su amiga era sincera, así que decidió abrirse con ella y poder sacar todo lo que llevaba en mente y en su corazón, ya no podía con ello era mas grande que él, ese sentimiento que estaba siempre en su ser, era algo que lo dominaba.

No sé cómo explicarte, Tori- comenzó el castaño- es algo difícil para mí, ya que nunca antes había tenido ese sentimiento, es algo nuevo, me da alegría, pero a la vez miedo, en una palabra estoy enamorado de Marah. –termino el chico apanicado de lo que acaba de confesar a su mejor amiga.

Ya me lo imaginaba- comenzó Tori- pero eso no es nada malo Dustin; es más me parece genial, que te parece si hoy sales con nosotras y yo me desaparezco, así los dejo solos un rato para que puedan pasar tiempo a solas.- dijo la chica emocionada de que su amigo estuviera enamorado. Estaban próximos a llegar a la academia pero ahora el aire que se respiraba dentro de la camioneta era más relajada y tranquilo, puesto que el joven ya no traía esa carga de sentimientos tan fuertes.

Al llegar, Marah se encontraba ya esperando a Tori, estaba muy linda, o eso le pareció al chico, la chica se puso ansiosa al ver que su amiga iba acompañada del chico castaño, esperaba que no las acompañara puesto que no sabría cómo comportarse con él; el tiempo que estuvieran en el centro comercial, pero a la mejor no iba a ir con ellas y solamente venia a visitar a Cam o a su tío Kanoi.

Hola Marah, ¿ya lista?-pregunto Tori con alegría-no te importa que Dustin nos acompañe; es que lo encontré y me dijo que iba al centro comercial a comprar unas cuantas cosas que le hacían falta y lo invite a que viniera con nosotras.-termino de hablar la rubia- ; No claro que no- respondió Marah con gran ansiedad- él si iba a ir con ellas, e iba estar la mayor parte de la tarde con él, se sentía que caminaba entre nubes.

Marah, tierra llamando a Marah- le dijo Tori a su amiga.- ¿estás lista? ¿Ya nos podemos ir?-interrogo la rubia- la chica castaña respondió que si con la cabeza, los tres salieron de los terrenos de la academia ya con rumbo al centro comercial. Los tres amigos iban completamente felices y charlando, la ansiedad que traía Dustin había pasado desde que charlo con su amiga mientras que la de ella había pasado al comprobar que con Dustin era fácil charlar sin tener que sonrojarse.

Ya en el centro comercial los tres iban viendo tiendas, más bien Marah y Tori eran las que se encontraban así, Tori ahora era un poco mas femenina y usaba ropa linda pero sin perder la escancia que la caracterizaba a ella, mientras Marah buscaba ropa mas a la moda y de distintas formas de combinarla, él como chico la verdad no le interesaba mucho la ropa solo que estuviera limpia y en su lugar con eso bastaba.

En eso Tori fingió que le llamaban por su celular y al parecer era algo importante según ella. Chicos-comenzó la rubia-me tengo que retirar, en mi casa me necesitan ya saben mi madre quiere que haga unas cuantas cosas, puesto que mis abuelos, irán a quedarse unos cuantos días a la casa ya que vienen de vacaciones, ¿no les importa que los deje solos?-termino de hablar y se les quedo mirando tanto a Dustin como a Marah para ver su reacción.

No, claro que no-comenzó a decir Dustin- claro si a Marah no le incomoda, yo me quedo con ella hasta que termine sus compras y que comamos algo-termino el chico esperanzado de que la chica de sus sueños no pusiera alguna resistencia para quedarse con él.

La chica estaba un poco ansiosa pero en verdad quería pasar un momento a solas con él, para ver si la había perdonado de su pasado comportamiento, cuando aún estaba al servicio de su tío Lothor, recordaba la mirada que él le había lanzado cuando; ella le dijo que siempre había estado fingiendo y en realidad era un tonto por haber confiado en ella, igual venia a sus recuerdos esos ojos castaños que tenían algunas lagrimas en los ojos por la traición que había sido objeto.

Si, no te preocupes Tori- contesto Marah- me quedo con Dustin y así podre terminar mis compras e igual quiero comprar unos regalos para el tío Kanoi y mi primo.-termino de hablar la chica de ojos verdes.

La tarde transcurrió de manera divertida para ambos, puesto que comenzaron por terminar las compras de ella, sin que él chico se diera cuenta, ella también compro un regalo para él en la tienda de música, unas partituras de blus para que ensayara con su sax, puesto que ella se había dado cuenta que al chico le gustaba ese tipo de música y que era un buen intérprete pero igual un excelente saxofonista.

Pasaron igual jugando videojuegos de baile en los cual ella era una experta y le gano en todas las partidas a él, comieron pizza y helado de menta para ella mientras que Dustin pidió uno doble de chocolate con nueces.

Oye Dustin-comenzó a decir ella-¿me dejarías probar un poco tu helado?- le pregunto la chica con cara y ojos de cachorro.

Claro, mira pruébalo- contesto el chico amable y ofreciéndole de su helado. Pero sus intenciones eran hacerle una pequeña broma ;la logro le embarro chocolate en el rostro a la chica mientras el comenzaba a reír; ella en venganza igual le embarro helado en el rostro al chico. Los dos estaban riendo en una de las bancas del centro comercial como si fueran amigos desde hacía muchos años, la vergüenza de tener que salir y no saber cómo comportarse había pasado desde hacía mucho rato, ahora simplemente eran dos personas que se estaban llevando de maravilla y que en verdad se gustaban.

Marah decidió que aprovecharía ese momento para preguntarle a Dustin si le guardaba algún rencor por lo sucedido esa ocasión pero algo interrumpió ese momento y fue la presencia de los Thunder Ranger ósea de Blake y Hunter que venían de visita a la ciudad. pero primero pasaron a comprar un pastel para llevar de postre a la escuela ninja.

Hola chicos, no pensé que los encontraríamos aquí- dijo Hunter a los dos chicos que se limpiaban el helado del rostro- Blake y yo venimos por un pastel para llevarlo con el sensei Kanoi, no es así hermano-termino el ex Ranger carmesí.

Si, así es, hermano.- hablo el chico-además estoy aprovechando que tengo temporada libre en el circuito de motocross-termino el chico, les parece si nos acompañan y regresamos juntos-dijo el moreno a sus amigos-

Claro respondieron los dos-suspirando- en verdad les habían arruinado el momento, para Marah preguntarle a Dustin si le guardaba algún rencor, para él decirle que en verdad le gustaba ella, si eso era inevitable, a él le gustaba Marah mucho más de lo que le había gustado alguna otra chica en el pasado, ya seria mañana cuando pudiera expresarle sus sentimientos, mientras tanto irían a comer pastel al dojou con sus amigos que más bien eran su familia.

Continuara…


	3. Cap 3- comenzando algo

**DISCLAIMER: PR ninja storm no es mío de Disney y todo eso, este igual es POR VALERIA.**

Cap 3.- comenzando algo

Llegaron a la academia ninja donde todos los chicos ya se encontraban reunidos dentro del Doujo, la reunión era amena y divertida puesto que ya tenía tiempo que no veía a hunter y a Blake que tenían libres esos días, Hunter de sus deberes de sensei de su academia y Blake de las carreras de motocross.

Nos da gusto que hayan venido a vernos chicos- hablo el sensei kanoi. Es bueno tenerlos aquí en casa- dijo el maestro.

Si sensei a nosotros igual nos da gusto estar con ustedes-comenzó a decir Hunter, mientras por detrás comenzaban a tener una pelea con pastel Dustin, Marah y Shane

No lo hagas-grito Dustin al ver que la chica se acercaba con un enorme trozo de pastel directo a su cara, pero antes de que pudiera quitarse ya tenía toda la cara embarra de merengue de limón.

Que gracioso te vez-exclamo la chica con una risa que hizo que el corazón de él chico se sintiera feliz y emocionado- pareces un muñeco de nieve.

Ah me la pagaras-decía Dustin mientras se iba acercando a Marah con un pastel de crema de coco- ahora la que parecerá muñeco eres tú- pero la chica iba retrocediendo hasta el momento que perdió el equilibrio y fueron los dos a parar al piso riéndose como niños de jardín de infantes.

Los otros chicos veían como se divertían sus amigos, porque Shane aprovecho para lanzarle el pastel que tenía en sus manos a Tori que se encontraba de espaldas a él y le pego en plena cabeza, a lo que la chica de azul.

Esto no se queda así-grito Tori tomando un mini pastal de crema y lo lanzo comenzando así una guerra de comida que termino cuando todos se encontraban tumbados en el suelo incluido el padre de Cam ósea el sensei Kanoi.

Bien chicos creo que es hora de que arreglemos este lugar-hablo Cam- tenemos que dejarlo limpio y reluciente-termino de hablar

Oh no mi cabello-comenzó Kapri-me llevare como unas dos horas y mucha agua caliente quitarme todo esto- decía mientras se trataba de quitar el merengue de su cabello

No te quejes hermana- le dijo la menor de las dos- bien sabes que nos divertimos mucho haciendo esto- decía mientras se limpiaba el merengue del rostro.

Bien tenemos que limpiar- se paro Tori con ayuda de Blake- si no mañana no se podría quitar todo esto.- hay que ir por agua, limpiador, y trapeadores y jergas, cubos de agua-enumeraba las cosas con los dedos- así que adelante chicos- termino tomando camino hacia donde los Watanabe guardaban los artículos de aseo del hogar.

Así comenzaron la limpieza, hasta que dejaron todo reluciente o más bien Cameron y Tori los obligaron a dejarlo así, puesto que tuvieron que limpiar dos veces ya que todo se veía grasoso y feo según los chicos antes mencionados.

Bueno ahora si terminamos-hablo Shane-oh no por dios es tardísimo, mis padres deben de estar esperando para cenar- al decir esto tomo su patineta para salir de ahí, nos veremos mañana chicos- grito desde afuera el red wind Ranger.

Poco a poco los chicos se fueron despidiendo para retirarse a dormir o a sus casas respectivamente, el único que quedaba en la academia era Dustin que se encontraba arreglando las cosas para su clase al día siguiente con sus estudiantes del grupo que podían controlar la tierra.

Hola Dustin-se escucho una voz detrás suyo- él conocía esa vos, la había escuchado toda la tarde desde el centro comercial, hasta la tarde de juegos con sus amigos- ¿podemos charlar unos minutos? Pregunto Marah con un dejo de timidez en su voz.

Claro que si-respondió Dustin- ven siéntate, le ofreció un lugar junto a él, puesto que se había sentado en el piso- dime de qué quieres que platiquemos?

Bueno-comenzó la chica- yo quisiera preguntarte algo, recuerdas la vez hace tiempo, ¿Cuándo yo aun era una chica mala? Si respondió el maestro de la tierra-

Bueno es que yo quiero preguntarte ¿me guardas rencor?-lo interrogo Marah, su voz se escuchaba nerviosa-sabes –comenzó el chico,- no, al principio me sentí decepcionado por haber confiado en ti, pero algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que tu no eras del todo mala, sólo que habías elegido el camino equivocado-concluyo Dustin con una sonrisa en sus labios. Con este gesto la chica se sonrojo visiblemente y le devolvió la sonrisa a Dustin.

Creo que si, lo mejor de todo es que ustedes y el tío nos brindo una oportunidad de remediar el mal que ocasionamos con anterioridad, pero lo que más me gusta es poder estar a tu lado y así tenerte como amigo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera.

Vaya Dustin es tarde para que sigas aquí-interrumpió la conversación el tío dela chica- es mejor que te despidas y vayas ya a tu casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados-dijo el maestro retirándose del lugar.

Está bien maestro, ya me estaba despidiendo de Marah- hablo Dustin- ya me tengo que ir Marah, espero que podamos seguir conversando mañana.

Si Dustin que pases una noche linda-dijo la chica.

Pasaron los días y ellos seguían cultivando su amistad, la cual era bien vista por todos en la academia y mas para los que sabían lo que significaban para cada uno de ellos,hasta que llego el día en que los dos por fin se decidieron hablar de lo que sentían en sus corazones desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Oye Dustin sabes te quiero decir que tu me gustas- dijo la chica tan abierta como era-pero mira si yo no te gusto, no hay problema sabes, seguiremos siendo tan buenos amigos como hasta ahora-termino Marah de hablar

Bueno Marah, se supone que él chico se debe de declarar, pero tu lo hiciste antes que yo, pero creo que me hiciste un favor al hacerlo, porque siento que me traba mi lengua, tu igual me gustas demasiado-dijo Brooks- y creo que lo correcto sería pedirte que fueras mi novia

Bueno si seré tu novia, oh creo que muchos piensan que ya lo soy-decía sonriente la chica- bien creo que ya comenzamos algo a partir de hoy

Bien démosles la noticia a los chicos-articulo Dustin-ofreciéndole la mano a su novia para tomarla y así encaminarse dentro del Doujo donde estaban todos los demás fingiendo no saber que por fin ya eran novios esos dos.

FIN

Se que fue corto y algo rápido espero que les guste.

FF dedicado a VALERIA.


End file.
